Teen Probelms
by soulforge666
Summary: All the Halliwell sisters are in there teens. Cole, Leo, Andy, And Kit the cat are in this too. They do have their powers. Rated T for languge, sexal words, and wrong metal images if there are some.
1. Where Phoebe?

Teen Problems A Charmed Story 

Chapter 1 Where's Phoebe?

Here's the characters ages and what they are like in school:

Prue:16, Popular Piper:15, Geek Phoebe:14, Rebel Paige:13, Goth Cole:15, Rebel Leo:14, Normal Andy:16, Jock Kit the cat (They do have their powers in this story.)

It was 6:32 when Piper's alarm went off. "Five more minutes." She said to herself. But her alarm kept going off. She gave in and woke up. "Now I need to wake the others up." she said. She got out of bed and walk into the hallway. She first went to Prue's room. She knock a few times. "Prue, you need to wake up." Piper said. Then Piper went to Phoebe's room. "This is going to be fun." Piper said to herself. She open's Phoebe's door. Phoebe wasn't there. "Shit." Piper said. "What's wrong?" Paige ask. Piper turns around to Paige. "Did Prue wake you up?" Piper ask. "No. Phoebe did." Paige reply. "What?" Piper ask. Prue walks up. "What's going on?" Prue ask. "Phoebe woke Paige up, when I'm sully the one doing it." Piper said. "Where's Phoebe?" Prue ask Paige. Paige shrug. "We need to find her." Piper said. "I'll check downstairs.' Prue said. "I'll see if she in the bathroom." Paige said. "I'll cheek the attic." Piper said. They went to the places that they said they check for Phoebe. Prue went downstairs into the kitchen. She saw Phoebe at the table eating. Phoebe looks up at Prue. "Hello Prue." Phoebe said. " Why you up so early?" Prue asked. " I don't know." Phoebe answer. "Don't lie to me, Phoebe." Prue said. "Okay. I'm up early because I had a Premonition." Phoebe said. Prue started to worried. Prue sat down beside Phoebe. "What was it about?" Prue asked. "Kit." Phoebe answer. "The cat?" Prue asked again. "Yep." Phoebe reply. "Okay?" Prue said.


	2. Piper meets Leo

I want to thank heather1021 for the review. :) Please Enjoy the story!

Chapter 2 Piper meets Leo

Piper comes walking down the stairs to the kitchen. Paige is right behind her. They see Phoebe and Prue in there. "Prue found you first." Paige said. " Shut up." Phoebe told Paige. Piper looks at Phoebe funny. "What's wrong with her?" Piper ask. " See had a Premonition about Kit dieing." Prue answer. "How she die?" Piper asked Phoebe. "A car running over her." Phoebe reply. " Ewww!" Paige said. "Not a good way the start the day off with." Prue said. "I'm going to go get dress." Piper said. " Me too." Paige said in argeement. " I think we all should." Prue said while looking at Phoebe. Phoebe was sitting at the table quiet as can be. Phoebe had a worried face on. Prue knew see was scared.

KNOCK, KNOCK! Someone was at the door. Prue runs down to it. She opens the door. There was Andy, standing at the door. "What are you doing here?" Prue ask. "I'm picking you up so we can go to school, Remember?" Andy said. "Damn. I forgot that you where coming." Prue said. "It's okay." Andy said. "I'm ready to go." Prue said. Prue was wearing a ink tube top with white capris. "I'll call the other." Prue said. "PHOEBE! PIPER! PAIGE! IT'S TIME TO GO!" Prue holled. Piper was the firstr downstairs. Piper was wearing Blue jeans and a white t-shirt. And her hair was up. She aslo had round black trim glass on and braces across her teeth. Piper saw Andy and said "hi." Then Paige came down wearing a black starp shirt that said 'Bite me!' on it and a short black skirt on. She also had dark color make-up on. Then a few seconds later, Phoebe came down wear Daisy Dukes cut-off jeans and a low cut shirt and loads of make-up. 'Great. From Greek to Goth to whatever Phoebe is right now' Prue thought. "Ready to go?" Andy asked. "Yeah." Phoebe reply. "Yes" Piper said. "Whatever." Paige said. They all let the house. Andy was driving a red BMW. They all got inside. When they got to school, They went their own ways. Paige went to her goth friends. Piper went inside the school. Phoebe went to her friend which some of them were drunk. Prue and Andy went to over to their friends. 30 min. later the bell rang. Piper was heading to her class when she bump into someone. She drop all of her books. "Shit." Piper said. The person bned over to help Piper pick up her books. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking." Piper said. Piper looks up at the person. He was a young man with blonde hair and soft green eyes. "No, It's my fault. My name is Leo." Leo said. "Um..Um.. Piper" Piper said. " Nice to meet you Piper." Leo said. After piper got all her books back, she said "Nice to meet you too." 'OMG! He's so hot!. No, sexy. Yeah, he's super sexy' Piper thought. 'whoa! She's cute.' Leo thought. Piper walk down to her French class. When she walk in, There was Leo looking really dreamy. "Mrs. Halliwell, your late. That's your first warning." Mr. Smith told her. "Yes, sir. It won't happen again." Piper said.


	3. What Happen ?

Chapter 3 What Happen ? 

It was three periods later after Piper ran into Leo. Piper fell in love at first site. She had lunch with Prue since Piper had all advanced class. Piper sat at her usual spot. Prue came over to Piper cause one she didn't care what her friend think, two she care about her sister since their know one else she knew at lunch.

"Hey Piper. How are you ?" Prue asked.  
"Okay. Got my first tardy today in two years." Piper reply.  
"Why ?" Prue asked.  
"I ran into a cute guy who name is Leo." Piper anwser.  
"What did he look like Piper ?" Prue asked.  
"Why do you want to know ?" Piper asked.  
"Hey it's not my falut that I care about my sister." Prue reply.  
"All I'll say is that he had blonde hair and really soft green eyes." Piper said. Andy came behind Piper making no sound at all. He put his finger up to his lips so than Prue knew not to say anything.  
"Why are you being quite all of a sudden ?" Piper asked.  
"BOOO!" Andy said loudly.  
"HOLY SHIT!" Piper yelled. She turn her head and finally saw Andy. "You moraon." Then she turn to Prue. "I never unterstand what you see in him." Piper said.  
"I see a young man who cares about his girl and her family." Prue said. Andy walk over to Prue and kissed her.  
"Hey baby." Andy said. He sat down beside Prue. "So, what are you two talking about ?" He asked.  
"Piper ran into a boy she likes. His name is Leo." Prue reply.  
"Prue!" Piper said.  
"Your talking about Leo Wyatt, right ?" Andy asked.  
"Yeah." Piper said "I know him. He's in my keyboarding class." Andy said "You kidding ?" Piper asked.  
"Nope. I'll tell you what happens in my class about Leo. okay ?" Andy said.  
"Thank you Andy!" Piper said.

Piper got up and left. She went to her locker. When she got there, Phoebe was there, waiting for her. Phoebe had a giant black eye on her left eye.

"Oh my god, Phoebe! what happen?" Piper asked.  
"I... um...got in...um...a fight...um...with Rob." Phoebe anwser.  
"Why ?" Piper asked.  
"He try to rape me. I didn't want to have sex with him. So I punch him. Then he punch me back. Then I kick him in the nuts. Honest." Phoebe said. She went over to Piper and hug her.  
"I'm scared, Piper." Phoebe said.


	4. Busted for help

Chapter 3 What Happen ? 

It was three periods later after Piper ran into Leo. Piper fell in love at first site. She had lunch with Prue since Piper had all advanced class. Piper sat at her usual spot. Prue came over to Piper cause one she didn't care what her friend think, two she care about her sister since their know one else she knew at lunch.

"Hey Piper. How are you ?" Prue asked.  
"Okay. Got my first tardy today in two years." Piper reply.  
"Why ?" Prue asked.  
"I ran into a cute guy who name is Leo." Piper anwser.  
"What did he look like Piper ?" Prue asked.  
"Why do you want to know ?" Piper asked.  
"Hey it's not my falut that I care about my sister." Prue reply.  
"All I'll say is that he had blonde hair and really soft green eyes." Piper said. Andy came behind Piper making no sound at all. He put his finger up to his lips so than Prue knew not to say anything.  
"Why are you being quite all of a sudden ?" Piper asked.  
"BOOO!" Andy said loudly.  
"HOLY SHIT!" Piper yelled. She turn her head and finally saw Andy. "You moraon." Then she turn to Prue. "I never unterstand what you see in him." Piper said.  
"I see a young man who cares about his girl and her family." Prue said. Andy walk over to Prue and kissed her.  
"Hey baby." Andy said. He sat down beside Prue. "So, what are you two talking about ?" He asked.  
"Piper ran into a boy she likes. His name is Leo." Prue reply.  
"Prue!" Piper said.  
"Your talking about Leo Wyatt, right ?" Andy asked.  
"Yeah." Piper said "I know him. He's in my keyboarding class." Andy said "You kidding ?" Piper asked.  
"Nope. I'll tell you what happens in my class about Leo. okay ?" Andy said.  
"Thank you Andy!" Piper said.

Piper got up and left. She went to her locker. When she got there, Phoebe was there, waiting for her. Phoebe had a giant black eye on her left eye.

"Oh my god, Phoebe! what happen?" Piper asked.  
"I... um...got in...um...a fight...um...with Rob." Phoebe anwser.  
"Why ?" Piper asked.  
"He try to rape me. I didn't want to have sex with him. So I punch him. Then he punch me back. Then I kick him in the nuts. Then I ran. Honest." Phoebe said. She went over to Piper and hug her.  
"I'm scared, Piper." Phoebe said.


	5. BlahBlahBlah!

Chapter 5  
Blah Blah Blah!  
(I couldn't think of a chapter title)

The next day was as the same as yesterday, expct Phoebe wasn't missing. Everthing was going smooth as butter until Phoebe got up. Phoebe was on her way to the bathroom until Prue saw her. Prue noticed what Phoebe did with her hair.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH YOUR HAIR?" Prue yelled. Phoebe cut all her hair off(Think season 6 hair sytle).  
"Do I have the right to do whatever I want to do to my hair?" Phoebe asked.  
"Beside the fact you chop off all your hair." Prue said. "Why you do it?"  
"I have my reasons." Phoebe said.  
"And what were they?" Prue asked.  
"It none of you business, Prue. So go have sex with Andy or whatever." Phoebe said. Phoebe ran staight into the bathroom and lock the door. Prue felt so bad on what just happen. She told everyone else what happen. No one talk about it for the rest of the morning.

They got to school and they still felt bad on what happen with Phoebe and Prue this morning. Prue went over to her friends. Faye and her boyfriend Josh with Andy were waiting for her.

"Hey, Prue! How are you?" Faye asked.  
"Bad." Prue replyed.  
"Why honey?" Andy asked.  
"Me and Phoebe got into a fight this moring." Prue said.  
"What happen?" Josh asked.  
"Phoebe cut all her hair off. Then she told me to go have sex with Andy." Prue said.  
"That's not a bad idea." Andy said to himself.  
"What did you say?" asked Amanda.  
"Where did you come from Amanda?" Faye asked.  
"Just a few minutes ago. I had to talk to Carmon about math yesterday." Amanda replyed.  
"Okay. I have to get to class. See ya at game tonight" Prue said.

Marie, Trevor, Cindy and her boyfriend Cable were sitting at the pinic table getting drunk.  
"Dude I bettted Phoebe 20 bucks if she cut all her off." Marie said.  
"Why?" Cable asked.  
"Cause she likes a guy who likes girls with short hair." Marie replyed.  
"UH...Did she say what his name was?" Trevor asked. Cindy and Cable turn their heads to Trevor.  
"I don't remeber if she did." Marie answered. All of a sudden Cable's eyes wider.  
"What's wrong, baby?" Cindy asked.  
"P..P..P..Phoebe." Cable studdured. Everyone look at Maire.  
"What?" Maire asked.  
"Where's my 20?" Phoebe asked. Marie turned her head.  
"Holy Shit! You actally did it." Marie said.  
"Yeah I did. So...Where's my 20 dollars?" Phoebe said.  
"It's in my locker. I'll give it to you at lunch." Marie said.  
"Good. I got yelled at by my sister for doing this." Phoebe said. Phoebe sat down beside Marie.  
"I'm sorry that you got yelled at for you're hair. I didn't see that coming." Marie said.  
"Yes you did and you didn't bother to mettion it." Phoebe said.  
"What do you mean?" Cable asked.  
"Nothing." Phoebe said.

Paige went over to Brittany and her boyfriend Jesse.  
"So how are we getting the chickens?" Jesse asked.  
"I have no clue." Paige said.  
"My uncle owns a farm. He lives about 3 miles away form the school." Brittany said.  
"That's Great! Now, how are going to get them to the school?" Paige asked.  
"I can sneak them in my brother's car and he can bring them to the school." Jesse said.  
"Booyah!" Paige said.  
"That's great, Jesse." Brittany said. Amber came up out of nowhere.  
"Hi guys!" Amber said.  
"Amber, we got the chickens." Paige said.  
"Hell yeah." Amber said.  
"I got an idea." Jesse said.  
"Hey, for once he thought." Joel said.  
"Hi Joel." Paige said.  
"Lets get them to night and let them loose during the game." Jesse said.  
"That is a bloody great idea!" Paige said.  
"When do you start saying 'bloodly'" Brittany ask.  
"One of Phoebe's friends says it alot. I think I got it from them." Paige reply.  
"Okay?" Jesse said.

Piper was sitting at her seat in Scince class. Leo walk up behin her.

"Is this sit taken?" He ask. Piper turn around.  
"No." Piper said. Leo sat right beside her.  
"It's nice to see you again. So hows your day today?" Leo said.  
"Ok. Did you get Mr. Smith's leeson today?" Piper ask.  
"You mean about the fashion in France?" Leo ask.  
"Yeah." Piper reply.  
"Yeah. But I don't get why we have to learn about the fashion there." Leo said.  
"Its so stuipd. I mean their fashion is horrbie. It like 'We only sell 1s, 3, and 5s here.'" Piper said.  
"I find there fashion pretty cool in a way. They have nice jackets." Leo said.  
"I only like there food." Piper said. Leo and Piper started laughing.  
"That's really funny." Leo stuggle to get out.  
"I know." Piper said.  
"Um.. are you going to the game tonight?" Leo ask.  
"I have to go because my sister is a cheerleader. My granmother makes me go too. Why?" Piper said  
"I was thinking if you would like to go with me?" Leo ask.  
"Are you asking me out?" Piper ask.  
"Oui." Leo said  
"I'll go with you to the game tonight." Piper said.  
"We'll meet each other at the game? Cause I can't drive yet." Leo said  
"Sure." Piper said.

Phoebe was puting getting her stuff together for her homework. Cole walk up.  
"Hi Phoebe. I like with you did with your hair." Cole said.  
"Thanks. So... you going to the game tonight?" Phoebe ask.  
"Yeah. Why? You want to go with me?" Cole ask. Phoebe started to blush.  
"yes." Phoebe said very quitely.  
"Was that a yes?" Cole ask. Phoebe nodded her head.  
"Phoebe, I'll go with you to the game." Cole said.  
"Is this him, Phoebe?" A voice said.  
"Marie, is that you?" Phoebe ask. Cole turned around.  
"Who the fuck do you think it is? St.Nick?" Marie said. Marie walk up to Cole.  
"Yes, Marie. This is Cole." Phoebe said.  
"Nice to meet you. I've heared much about you." Cole said. Cole put his hand out.  
"You too." Marie said. she put out her hand and shakes Coles.  
"So I'll pick you up at 6?" Cole ask.  
"Sure." Phoebe said. Cole left Marie and Phoebe alone. Phoebe noicted Marie was uneasy.  
"What's wrong?" Phoebe ask.  
"I feel that something is different about Cole." Marie said.  
"You always say somethings wrong with my boyfriends." Phoebe said.  
"I'm not kidding this time." Marie said.  
"Yeah, right." Phoebe said. Phoebe walk away from Marie.  
"Phoebe listen to me." Marie said. Phoebe just keep walking.

Piper was on the computer at home. Her friend, Linsey was online. She told him what happen at school.

Halliewchick34: Linsey, something great happen at school today.  
Smartgal90: What Piper?  
Halliewchick34: You know Leo Wyatt?  
Smartgal90: Yeah, he's in my math class.  
Halliewchick34: He ask me to the game tonight.  
HarryPottergirl57 just logged in.  
HarryPottergirl57: Who ask you to the game?  
SmartGal90: Hi Brittany!  
Halliewchick34: Hi!  
HarryPottergirl57: What's Happening?  
Smartgal90: Piper got ask to the game tonight with the new guy Leo.  
HarryPottergirl57: OMG! He's so cute!  
Halliewchick34: I know. He's going to meet me at the game.  
Smartgal90: Y?  
Halliewchick34: He can't drive and niether can I.  
Smartgal90:Ohh.  
HarryPottergirl57:Who are we playing tonight.  
Halliewchick34?  
Smartgal90: Piper, you should know. you sister is a cheerleader.  
Halliewchick34: I don't know who we are playing agasint.  
Smartgal90: That's sad. Brittany, it the Jefferson Mad Dogs.  
HarryPottergirl57: Okay. g2g.  
Smartgal90: Ok. bye.  
HarryPottergirl57: Bye.  
Harrypottergirl57 just logged out.  
Smartgal90: Piper are you there?  
Smartgal90: PIPER!  
Halliewchick34: What!  
Smartgal90: Nice to of you to come back to Earth.  
Halliewchick34: I was taking to my sister.  
Smartgal90: Oh! Sorry.  
HalliewChick34 It's ok.  
Rebelwithacause45 Just Log in  
Rebelwithacause45: Grams says get off the computer onw.  
Halliewchick34: PHOEBE GET OFF NOW!  
Rebelwithacause45: No.  
Halliewchick34: Lindsey gtg. Need to beat the crap out of my sister.  
Smartgal90: Ok. see ya at the game.  
Halliewchick34 Just log off.  
Rebelwithacause45 just log off.  
Smartgal90 just log off.

I made Leo ask Piper out early. Same with Cole and Phoebe. I'm started on next chapter. R&R please.


End file.
